Strong Future
by poser16
Summary: A sweet continuation of the lives of Dastan and Tamina. Follows their coronation and Tamina's quest to find out what Dastan knows about the Dagger. Rated M for explicit scenes.


**"**Strong Future"

_A continuation of "Strong Love" and "Strong Arms."_

* * *

><p>While there were many things that Tamina was beginning to love about her new husband, Dastan, there was one thing that was irritating her. A few...inconsistencies, with his stories about the Dagger and such. And Tamina was determined to get to the bottom of it. The only problem was...she couldn't seem to find him! She had been searching for what seemed like hours throughout the castle and in the gardens with nary a sign of her Persian.<p>

Finally, she ran into the one person she knew would be able to tell her where Dastan was – Bis, his best friend.

"Sorry, Princess, haven't seen him, today," he replied regretfully in response to her query. As she turned away however, she missed the gleam in his eyes.

Tamina left in a huff, deciding to go and pray to the gods in preparation for their coronation, in lieu of finding her Persian. Bis watched her leave, silently contemplating the subtle changes marriage had made in Dastan and the woman to whom he was married to. He couldn't wait to see how everything would turn out in the long run.

When Tamina left the temple, her fellow priestess and close confidant Nashta intercepted her. "Come, Tamina, we must cleanse you for dinner," she exclaimed, after smelling the strong incense on her princess.

"Very well," agreed Tamina, her mood still down from not seeing her husband all day. _When did my happiness begin to depend on Dastan?_ She wondered silently, confused at her constantly shifting emotions. She let her friend lead her into her chambers and through to the large bathing tub, where her hair was lathered with rose water and her skin scrubbed with olive oil and smoothed with lavender lotion. She briefly wondered at the extra attention paid to her appearance for what was supposed to be a regular dinner, but the thought fled when she heard her husband in the other room.

Tamina heard faintly her husband asking where she was and thought she heard him say to keep her where she was for a little longer – but she couldn't be certain.

* * *

><p>It was only when she entered the Hall that the day's events became clear to her. Why her husband was missing, how come no one knew where he was, why she had been dressed and bathed so carefully. A party was in full swing when she arrived. She looked around, bewildered, wondering at the occasion. It certainly wasn't for the coronation – that wasn't for another week or so, and it wasn't a religious day for the Gods. Dastan was the one to clear it up for her. As soon as she walked through the archway, her husband began to make his way towards her, and upon arriving, congratulated her on her birth-date anniversary.<p>

Tamina was very taken aback; she had completely forgotten that it was her birth-date! Now that she thought about, she was now one year older – 20 years of age. Bridging the five-year gap, briefly, between her and her Persian husband. Smiling, she followed him to the dais and sat at her customary spot. With Dastan at her right, she signalled the official start of the feast and began to enjoy her meal. Tamina spent the evening laughing, eating and enjoying time with her husband – something she wouldn't have thought possible in marriage before Dastan. She giggled at the antics of her drunk subjects and secretly thrilled at every little touch her husband gave her. Shots of warmth would spread through her body whenever he touched her – whether accidentally or, as she thought, on purpose.

Again, without realizing it, Dastan was priming Tamina for later that night. Beyond that, he simply loved to use any excuse to touch his wife and see her blush and avoid his gaze. He hoped that in time, she would become more comfortable with affection in public, but he surmised that that wouldn't be for a while yet. His wife would be too focused on proving to the Council and to Alamut that she would be a great queen. He frowned slightly, thinking about all the negotiations and preparations still to be done before their coronation at the end of the week. He preferred to have everything settled with his older brothers before he was crowned and they left for Nasaf. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away and once more concentrated on the party he'd thrown for his wife. She seemed to be enjoying herself and for that, he was glad. Dastan had been a little worried that she wouldn't like what he had done for her, but she really did seem to be having fun – much more than he thought she would. He then realized that she wouldn't have had occasion, or anyone for that matter, to throw herself a party and relax over the last few years. She'd spent all her time living up to the ideals of her city, the roles she had to play as High Guardian and Princess since her parents had died several years previously. Dastan resolved then and there to make sure she enjoyed herself and had fun every once in a while.

* * *

><p>It was much later that the party settled down and Tamina could make her escape. Of course, her husband insisted on accompanying her and as soon as their chamber doors were closed and locked, he swept her into his arms. His mouth bore down on hers and he gave her the most spine-tingling kiss as of yet. Breathless, he pulled away a few moments later and rested his forehead against hers. Tamina gasped, clutching at his strong and bunched biceps, holding on tightly as her legs didn't seem to be working very well. "I've been wanting to do that all night," he said hoarsely, gazing into her dark eyes. "You are very, very tempting, my love," he continued and her heart practically sang at his endearment.<p>

"Did you now," she said, hoping that she sounded seductive. It seemed to have worked as his eyes darkened even more and seemed to smoulder. He clutched her tighter and bent to kiss her again. Tamina threw everything she had into that kiss. She nipped at his lips and stole her tongue into his mouth, intent on tasting every bit of him. She loved his taste; it was spicy and warm and something she could only call _Dastan. _His scent was even better, it reminded her of the warm and sandy desert, of fires burning in the Hall during the cooler seasons and of hard-earned battle sweat. She could spend all day wrapped in his strong and powerful arms, breathing in his scent, being kissed by those lips. But all too soon, he pulled away.

"C'mere," he said, gently pulling her towards their massive bed that dominated the room. "Let's get you out of those robes," he murmured huskily, as he divested his wife of her clothes. Tamina's eyes darkened as well, as she simultaneously pulled his robes off as well. As much as she loved him in the warm, billowy robes, her favourite outfit of his had to be his battle gear – the very gear that showed off his arms to their best advantage. Or better yet, no clothes at all...

Dastan and Tamina quickly shed each other of their clothes and tumbled together onto the bed. Dastan rolled the two of them over so that Tamina lay on him from above. She smiled a slow, wicked, womanly smile and threaded her hands through his hair.

Tamina found that she liked this new position. In it, she could revel in his hard body, feel his arousal against her hip and still feel in control – a fact she took full advantage of. She kissed him for all she was worth and then made her way down his neck, across his collarbone and onto his chest. It was lightly dusted with dark hair with a single line bisecting his well-defined stomach down to his – Tamina blushed at the thought. Still, his very chest was a work of art and she took her time exploring, delighting in his groans of pleasure, of the tightening of his grip on her hips... Eventually Dastan pulled her up his body and claimed her breast, suckling and nipping at her sensitive nipples as if they were candy. It was Tamina's turn to moan, and they intensified as he switched his attentions to her other breast. She never knew a woman's body could be so sensitive. When Dastan snuck a hand down between her legs and felt how wet and aroused she was, he stopped his attentions and guided her body over top his arousal.

Tamina's eyes widened, she didn't realize that there were more positions than the one they had been using the last few nights. She settled her knees on either side of his slim hips and placed her hands upon his strong chest for support. She wiggled her body into position and with a single upward thrust from Dastan, Tamina was filled. She gasped at the new angle, feeling fuller and more stretched, in a good way, than the previous night. Slowly and then with more confidence, she rose up and down on her husband, going faster with every minute, occasionally rocking back and forth with her husband's encouragement. Again, Dastan pressed against her, right above where they were joined and she exploded; feelings of intense pleasure and joy suffused her body. A few hard thrusts and Dastan joined her, giving a little shout as he achieved release. Sighing, she settled on top of his body, with one of his arms wrapped around her, the other pillowing his head. As their breathing settled, Tamina drifted off to sleep, replete and happy, secure in the knowledge that she was safe.

* * *

><p>The week sped by, with every night being a new adventure. Tamina could hardly sit through their final negotiations without Dastan whispering something naughty in her ear or without her thinking of their shared pleasures and her husband's amazing lovemaking. Before she knew it, the coronation was upon them. Tamina sat in her changing chambers, waiting patiently for the henna to dry before dressing in her ceremonial robes. She shouldn't be nervous, but for some reason, she was. It was irrational she knew, she had been preparing for this day, been doing the very same procedures and rulings for several years now as a princess, but still she could not stop the feelings of queasiness from appearing. Just then, her husband strode in, fresh from his bath and smelling of the traditional incense. Her whole body relaxed, as he made his way to her, and, mindful of the drying body art, stroked her hair gently, smiling at her through the reflective glass.<p>

"Ready?" he asked in a soft, warm voice. She nodded hesitantly. Dastan seemed to notice. "You'll do fine," he continued, grinning at her reassuringly. "This is merely an official recognition of the work you have been doing for years now. And besides, all our negotiations with my stubborn brothers are done and we now have plans for outfitting the garrison and training new Alamutian soldiers – led by yours truly." Tamina smiled nervously up at him.

"You are right, of course," she said, attempting to sound serious and regal, but failing.

"Of course, I am. Aren't I always," he asked impudently, wishing he could take his wife into his arms and kiss her fears away. He settled for stroking her hair and soothing her with words. "Besides, just think of how we get to celebrate after, my Queen," he grinned, leering at Tamina. As he had hoped, she blushed. How he loved it when that red flush stole into her normally clear, dark skin. He shook his head and smiled, just as her handmaidens entered the room again. Ignoring their looks, and his wife's rising jealousy at their prolonged stares towards her husband, he bade them goodbye and left to take his place in the ceremony.

Tamina's attendants finished dressing her and decorated her hair, pulling jewels through it and twisting it up into a style Dastan would surely undo later. When all the finishing touches were put on, complete with the matching incense that Tamina had smelled on Dastan, it was time to take her place at the entrance of the temple. Only a few, namely the Guardians, the future King Consort, royal guests and Counsel would be present for the actual coronation up in the High Temple. The feast and declaration of crowning would take place in the Hall with all of Alamut in attendance.

The soon-to-be Queen entered the Temple, where everyone was already waiting. She walked carefully up to the High Priest, the one responsible for her coronation by the gods. As he began the traditional recitals of prayers, she quickly looked over to Dastan, standing off to the side. He was watching her intently, and upon noticing her look, gave her a smile. His own coronation would follow hers. When it was time, Tamina laid down across the holy steps and prayed to the gods, promising to keep the Dagger safe, to obey all the Gods' laws and wishes and to watch over Alamut, ruling her with a fair and just hand. More rituals followed and it felt like an eternity before she was declared Queen and a royal crown was placed upon her head. She stood, praying once more to the Gods before stepping aside for her husband's coronation. His was simpler, with several prayers and rituals, not nearly as many as her own had been. He also promised to keep the Dagger safe, to watch of Alamut and her protection and to keep his ruling Queen safe and free from harm. That, Dastan knew, would be his greatest priority, far more than the, admittedly, powerful Dagger. Eventually, he was declared King Consort and a crown of his own was placed upon his head. He stood as well, muttering the traditional prayer to his wife's gods. Silently and respectfully, everyone filed out of the Temple and down to the Hall where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

><p>Tus and Garsiv clapped their newly crowned brother on the back as he and Tamina made their way to the dais. As they did so, the announcer declared the presence of the Queen and King Consort of Alamut. Everyone stood up and cheered loudly, making Dastan grin. He had never, in all his life, dreamed that he would end up being King (Consort) of a holy city and married to the most wonderful woman in the world, that he loved, on top of everything else. And yet, he was, and he couldn't be happier. Well, he could, if he could just get his wife alone and naked, that is. <em>But that would have to wait for several hours at the very least<em>, he thought sourly.

It was another long night of feasting and teasing touches for Dastan and Tamina as they sat through numerous accolades, well wishes and toasts to their royal futures. After many hours at the dais, the two young royals were finally able to make their escape, leaving behind many drunken and sexual comments. They sped into their chambers and closed the doors behind them. Tamina fairly collapsed in giggles. "I don't think I've ever done that before," she said, holding onto her very strong and handsome husband for support.

"Done what?" he asked, confused with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Ran from a royal feast like that," she replied, gazing into his laughing face. She stretched up and met his mouth with her own, finally able to enjoy his kisses and touches with abandon. She leaned into his warm body, gratified that he slipped his sinewy arms around her soft, curvaceous form and held her tightly. She gasped and motioned to the bed but it appeared that Dastan had other ideas. He grinned down at her and spun her around so that her back was up against the sturdy, wooden door. "Here?" she asked, unsure.

"Oh yeah, Princess... or should I say, Queen?" he chuckled at her. "Here." With that, he pulled off their clothes, lifted her up and encouraged her legs to wrap around his waist. He tested her to make sure that she was wet enough, and finding her sufficiently aroused, he positioned himself and slid in. Tamina gasped again and moaned, clutching at his shoulders for support as her husband drove into her. This was new, he had never taken her so suddenly and demandingly before. She found that she liked it... a lot. She felt the familiar tightening well up in her and sure enough, it engulfed and consumed her, causing her to cry out with the force of her climax. Her husband followed similarly after another few thrusts. Drained, he gathered her up and slowly strode over the to the bed and collapsed on it, with her still in his arms. It took longer than usual for their breathing to return to normal, and she took the opportunity to relax fully in his arms, holding his warm and sweaty body close to hers.

In time, Dastan raised his head and grinned down at his wife. "How's that for a start to our new future together," he murmured, stroking her silky hair. Tamina verbalized her response, once more settling down to sleep. _Their future..._ she liked the sound of that... Then it hit her, she forgot to ask Dastan about him and the Dagger!

* * *

><p><em>So, here is the follow up to the previous two one-shots. I've had several reviewers ask for more, and I've finally updated. Please take the time to review, they really make me smile after a long day of classes and studying.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_~poser16_


End file.
